Speak Now
by Boxoroxers
Summary: Taylor Swift Songfic, Freddie is getting married to somebody that not so many people like, including Daphne, who may have a thing or two up her sleeve. Rated K  for the B-word :D


**Author's Note: Hello, people! This is my first fic, and although I've been writing them awhile, I just got around to publishing this, ahaha. I realise the way I write is kinda weird, but hopefully you enjoy this songfic :)**

**Disclaimer: Scooby-Doo and all related characters belong to Hanna-Barbera and Speak Now lyrics belong to Taylor Swift.**

Speak Now Songfic

_I'm not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Daphne Blake sat quietly at her kitchen table, picking at a bowl of salad. She knew exactly what was going on, but she didn't know what she was going to do about it. Yet. Finally getting enought courage, she put on her finest purple dress. She wouldn't let this happen.

_I sneak in and see your friends _

_And her snotty little family All dressed in pastels_

Daphne poked her head into the chapel door, Seeing Shaggy and some of Freddie's football friends standing in a group. Shaggy shot her a grin and she returned it, then snuck around the corner so soon-to-be-Mrs. Fred Jones', Missy, horrible sisters wouldn't spot her.

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Daphne flinched when Missy's high pitched squawk pierced the eardrums of everybody within a ten-mile radius. Daphne giggled. Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything after all.

_This is surely not What you thought it would be_

I can see you now, Fred Jones. You look worried. I would be, too! Just hang in there a bit longer, I'll think of something to do. Velma and your sister are wearing those horrible bridesmaids dresses, with pitying looks on their faces. Wait, why was Velma invited and not me?

_And I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say;_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out When they said "speak now"_

Hmm, if only it were that simple. I'd probably get pelted with tomatoes. Maybe as plan B...

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play A song that sounds like a death march_

I see your family come into the church. They chat politely with Missy's family, but I can see through their masks. They don't like her. Nobody does. She's snotty and is just marrying you for popularity.

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited By your lovely bride-to-be_

Why wasn't I invited, again? This makes no sense. Was I too blunt with the whole, 'I Hate Her' thing? Sorry. I felt the need to point out the obvious, though. At least she got the point.

_She floats down the aisle Like a pageant queen._  
><em>But I know you wish it was me You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<em>

Haha, I can see the pained expression on your face as she makes her way towards you. You shoot a glance at Shaggy and Velma and I know what you're thinking. You can't hide your feelings from me, Fred Jones. I know you better than anyone, and I'm here to help.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

You can still back out. Just run away. Don't leave it up to me. Oh, god. You're actually going to go through with this? Wimp.

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out When they said "speak now"_

Okay, Freddie. You've driven me to do something drastic. Just hear me out, and keep Missy away from me. I'll fix this.

_Don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door _

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_Your time is running out When they said, "speak now"_

_Oh Oh Oh! ( said speak now... )_

_I hear the preacher say "Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace_

_There's the silence, _

_there's my last chance _

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

Oh god. This is it. I have to say something. Everybody is staring at me. Wow, my hands are shaking so bad. Velma and Shaggy look encouraging. I can do this.

_Horrified looks from _

_Everyone in the room _

_But I'm only looking at you._

Look at me, Freddie. Just keep your gaze steady, and I can do this. Ignore everybody else, just look at me.

_I am not the kind of girl _

_Who should be rudely barging in On a white veil occasion _

_But you are NOT the kind of boy _

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl!_

I finish my speach with dignity and a bit of spite. I did it. I stood up to her. Wow. Okay. Now I feel... liberated.

( Ha! )

_So don't say yes, run away now _

_I'll meet you when you're out Of the church at the back door_

You're smiling. You're walking over here. You're hugging me. Yes! I did it!  
>"Thank You... so much, Daphne." Your steel blue eyes pierce mine and mockingly I say, "Hey, it wasn't just for you."<p>

_Don't wait or say a single vow _

_You need to hear me out When they, said, "speak, now"_

Now Missy's throwing a tantrum. What a pity. That was a nice dress, after all. Now all of Mystery Inc is in a group hug. Shaggy and Velma are exchanging high-fives, why couldn't they have told us earlier?

_And you Say Let's run away now _

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

And Mr. and Mrs. Jones have joined the hug. Perfect. This is what that horrid girl gets for being such a B-... rat. A brat. Oh, crap. Here she comes. "You self centered bitch!" she spits at me. Well, at least we know which one of is has more class. "Leave her alone, Marissa Herring," Fred comes to my defense. Yes, Herring. Oh, Fred. What a situation you've gotten yourself into this time.

_Baby, I didn't say my vows _

_So glad you were around when they said "Speak Now"._

Fred kicks the chapel door open and carrries me -pardon the pun- bride style to the mystery machine parked out back. Velma and Shaggy are trotting behind us as Scooby pulls the van doors open from the inside. "What's going on?" I ask confusedly. "We just got a call from Mrs. Miller from down the road. It looks like we've got another mystery on our hands." Freddie answers excitedly. Man, I love these guys.

**Author's Note: So, did 'ya like it? Hate it? Semi-enjoy it? Please tell me in a review! Nave a nice day!**

**~Brianna**


End file.
